


Conflict

by hxshidan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's going to be up to you all on the paths that this'll go down in the future~, Kidnapping, Kinda based on 707's first bad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan/pseuds/hxshidan
Summary: You weren't expecting to have somebody breaking into the apartment which you were stuck in... Nor were you expecting for the upcoming storm over your safety.





	1. Blood on the glass

“Hmm~ Do you have feelings for this girl or something?” The voice belonging to the person holding onto you laughed, their arm around your neck growing tighter and tighter. You felt close to passing out because he had been holding onto you for a good five or so minutes now.

Just ahead of you, there was a pair of dull golden eyes who looked at you with what seemed to be a forcefully withheld desperation present within them. “… Even if I do, it’s useless.”

That… hurt. Emotionally, that is.

“S- Sev- Ack-!” You began choking as you tried to beg for help from your friend. Your arm reached out slightly, but you didn’t have the energy to keep it held up. Seven seemed to tense up at that, and he took a small step forward.

“So you do have feelings for her. I can read everything on your mind, you know.” Your vision was turning white and you knew that you weren’t going to be able to hold onto consciousness for much longer. “So I can just do whatever I want to this girl to make you suffer, right?”

You were able to force a few words out of your mouth. “L- Let me go-!” You voice was highly strained, and words were interrupted with gasps for breath.

The grasp grew tighter. “Don’t fight. You don’t want him to see anything inappropriate, do you?” You were puzzled… What did he mean by that?!

“Stay still! Don’t move, it’s dangerous!” You knew that those words were directed at you… And you knew that you weren’t going to be able to do anything other than that, because you felt your body grow limp beneath you. You were that restricted of air, your body felt as though it was starting to shut down.

God, you hoped that Seven could save you…

A strange beeping sound was the last thing that you heard before you fell unconscious.

* * *

**17 missed calls, 26 unanswered texts from Zen.**

**3 missed calls from Jumin Han.**

**30 unanswered texts from Yoosung.**

**4 missed calls, 6 unanswered texts from Jaehee Kang.**

**81 missed calls, 256 unanswered texts from 707.**

**1 missed call from V.**

You tried your best to reach out for your phone. It was just in front of you. It was just in front, but it felt so far away…

**Incoming call from 707.**

All that you could do was give off a loud sob as you failed to grab hold of it. If your hands weren’t restrained, then perhaps you could have reached it.

**82 missed calls, 256 unanswered texts from 707.**

**82 missed calls, 257 unanswered texts from 707.**

**Phone on 1% power. Please connect charger.**

It was your last chance to try and reach out for help. Last chance to contact the other RFA members to rescue you. It was obvious that Seven was desperate to get hold of you, seeming as he was actually there when you presumably got taken.

The sound of your phone turning itself off in the middle of receiving another call from Seven made your body freeze, and you burst into tears because of how helpless you were feeling.

Huddling yourself up into a ball as you cried was hardly able to make you feel any better, but it was the most that you could do.

The sound of a loud crunch just ahead of you moments later made your eyes snap up.

“No! Wh- Why-?!” You were screaming at the sight of your kidnapper twisting his foot about as he stood on your phone. Pieces of plastic from the case was snapping off, and you could see the internal systems of it cracking with the force.

He had a highly bemused look on his face as he pulled out a phone of his own. “It has been a fun day and a half, watching as you tried to call your so-called friends… But I guess that the fun doesn’t last forever.” You were sobbing even more by that point, annoyed that he had actually had fun watching you strain so much to contact your friends.

Suddenly, you felt him take hold of some of your hair, forcing you into sitting up. It was _painful._

Then there was the sound of a camera shutter.

“This will let your friends know how you are...” He sat down cross-legged on the floor once he had let go of you, just behind your destroyed phone. He placed his own phone on the pieces, facing you, and showed you everything on the screen.

The RFA messenger was open on his phone, and the image of you crying as your hair was being pulled at had been posted. All of the other members, V included, were online.

 

> **_ZEN:_ ** _God! Seven, is that her?!_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _Yeah…_
> 
> **_Yoosung:_ ** _We need to help her! I’ve been too scared to even leave my house since she was taken, but I want to save her so desperately;;_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _Luciel, do you think that you can trace where that image was posted?_
> 
> **_707:_ ** _I… I could, but..._
> 
> **_-707 has left the chatroom-_ **
> 
> **_Jaehee Kang:_ ** _Mr Han… I don’t know if that was the best thing you could have said. 707 has been desperately trying to locate her since she was taken..._
> 
> **_V:_ ** _I agree with Jaehee, Jumin… I should go and visit him to see if he is okay. He… was at the apartment… right?_
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _We think so..._
> 
> **_-V has left the chatroom-_ **
> 
> **_ZEN:_ ** _I don’t know if you can see this wherever you’re being held prisoner… BUT WE WILL SAVE YOU, OKAY?! I PROMISE YOU, WE WILL!_
> 
> **_Yoosung:_ ** _Yeah! On the unlikely chance that your kidnapper is letting you see our messages, we’re giving you moral support! I’ll honestly quit gaming if it means that we can get you back!_
> 
> **_Jumin Han:_ ** _As much as I find this silly… I shall be supporting you and your rescue to my full extent too._

“Ah, no, I can’t be letting you read that now!” The man quickly picked his phone up and pulled it out of your view once he noticed that your tears had begun to stop. You didn’t know if Jaehee also gave words of support, but knowing that Zen, Yoosung, and Jumin had given them, you felt sort of better. “Anyway… I will give you updates on the RFA falling apart for the time being as we prepare you to become the newest person in our paradise…”

Oh, if you weren’t tied up… You would kill him. This man, who knew Seven somehow… This man, who kidnapped you… This man, who… had a needle in his hand…

“And speaking of preparing you…”

* * *

Seven was sat hugging his knees in Rika’s apartment. The shards of glass from the broken window were still scattered over the floor, and some of them were coated in blood. _Your_ blood. You had been injured as the window was smashed so that the intruder could break in. Other shards… were covered in his own blood. He did his best to run over to you to pull you free from the person who took you once you had fell limp in his arms, but the glass had cut through his shoes and in turn his feet.

His laptop was open before him, running a complex algorithm which was meant to track your phone, or at least the phone of the one who had took you.

Slowly, he stretched his hand out to take hold of his phone. _One more time. He was going to try and call you one more time._

_‘This number either does not exist or does not have service. Please try again later.’_

Seven’s eyes grew wide in fear as that echoed around the room. At least it had rung before going to your answer machine in the past… Since that horrible picture had been posted on the messenger, nobody had been able to get through to you.

Moments later, a text came through to his phone.

“ _Luciel, what is the password to Rika’s apartment?”_

He didn’t want to answer… But it was V. He had to let him know.

“ _The password… 747372898578757377. It’s long… but that’s what Rika wanted.”_

_“Thank you, Luciel.”_

_“Why do you need it?”_

_“Because I need to see you.”_

Silently, Seven closed the apps which were open on his phone, before he ended up lashing out and punching the wall he was leaning against. Why did V even bother?! There was no point in talking to him whilst he was in this sort of state.

A matter of seconds later, the door to the apartment opened. Seven glanced up for a moment, before groaning. V must have been just outside the apartment when he sent those messages.

“Luciel...”

“What?” His voice was bitter as he responded, before he then noticed a change on his laptop thanks to the algorithm. “I’m not in the mood for this… God, not now...”

“Luciel… I understand, it’s hard knowing that she was taken when you were there-”

“How?! HOW WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND?! It isn’t as though Rika was kidnapped in front of you!” Seven slammed his laptop shut, his eyes seemingly welling up. “Rika committed suicide _._ Rika is dead!” He hit the wall once more, tears now falling down his cheeks. _“She could be murdered by SAERAN. MY OWN TWIN BROTHER IS A HACKER, AND NOW A KIDNAPPER!”_

Silence lingered around the apartment for a long time after that. V remained standing still, his failing vision not being the best of things whilst shattered glass was everywhere, and Seven remained sat on the floor as here-opened his laptop, and began to type something on it, trying to keep the program he was running from suddenly stopping.

Seven wanted to know something though… Just _why_ was his twin targeting the RFA, and just what was his purpose in leading you to the apartment just to drag you away?

After a few moments, an error message appeared on his laptop screen in some strange, mint coloured text.

_Error 707: tough luck, Saeyoung. Or should I say… Luciel? You think you’ll get her back so easily?_

“Luciel… I don’t know if this will help you any, but… A group called Mint Eye was meant to attend one of the parties which Rika was with us for. And then they suddenly turned against the RFA.” V had slowly been able to make his way over to him, and had been able to vaguely read the error message. Seven glanced up at V for a moment, before his eyes grew wide.

“Mint Eye… That was the name of the group who sent strange emails to everyone a few days ago…” Suddenly, he stood up, eyes now filled with shock. “Saeran… is with that group!?”

“You… need to open the drawer which I said for nobody to ever open in order to get the information we have about them...” Moments later, V took a deep breath before placing a hand on Seven’s shoulder. “… I’m going to help you, okay? I’m going to help you to do what you can to get both our new member and Saeran back… And… Rika too.”

A nod was given from Seven then, before he froze. “Wait… Rika? But she…”

“She’s with Mint Eye. She never died. And… It’s of her own accord. She joined them not long before she tried to blind me... I also couldn’t tell you all that she was part of a group which was desperate to have rid of us… Especially to Yoosung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats if you figure out what I did for the password for the apartment lmao-  
> Also... I'm going to leave it up to you all on what happens in a few chapters~~~  
> I've got a few paths which it could go down, but of course... Heh.


	2. Rika and Vanderwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven and V have their priorities set out, and Zen has psychic dreams which terrify him.

_Surgery, Vanderwood, agency, RFA, Mint Eye._

That was the order which things needed to be dealt with. As much as Seven was doing his best to be patient, the short list felt as though it was taking ages to get through.

“Luciel… I have a question.”

“Fire away, Jumin…” He gazed at the bandages which were wrapped around his cut up feet, before glancing up at his fellow RFA member. “As long as it isn’t… about her.”

Jumin nodded, before he pulled out his phone. “What made V change his mind in regards to the surgery on his eyes? He persistently denied any chances for meeting an optometrist and to have the surgery in the past, yet… He’s having the procedure to fix his eyes right now.”

Seven sighed, before tugging at the collar of his shirt. It felt odd wearing this green shirt after wearing his hoodie and red top for so long, but he had to do anything to make himself not stand out in any form of CCTV just in case Vanderwood was trying to track him. “It’s… Complicated.” After that, Seven stood up, before looking around to see if his shoes were underneath the chair he was just sat on. “The group which took her… Let’s just say that they’ve interacted with the RFA in the past, and V believes that it would be best for him to try and talk them into releasing her with me, seeming as I have training on how to fight, being an agent and all…”

Jumin then gave him a look which clearly said that he knew that something more was behind V’s reasoning, before he leaned against a wall and closed his eyes.

After that, it was a waiting game carried out in complete silence for about two hours. The RFA messenger had been deserted not long after the image of you had been posted by your kidnapper, and what even was the point of talking to anyone if nobody was there?

Not long after the period of quiet, V finally emerged from nearby, rubbing his slightly reddened eyes briefly, before pulling his sunglasses on. “… Doctors have given me an all-clear. My vision should return over the next week…” He then looked between Seven and Jumin, before sighing. “Luciel… Does Jumin know of our plan?”

“Just the basic-!” Before he could continue, his phone suddenly started ringing, and he ended up gulping when he noticed that it said ‘withheld number’ on the screen. “Damn it… This is either Vanderwood, the agency, or…” He worriedly gave V a glance, and the turquoise haired man nodded in understanding. “I’ll try and make this quick…” After that, he pressed to answer the call, before bringing his phone up to his ear.

“ _Well… Hello there, Luciel. We haven’t spoken in a long time, have we?”_

“R- Rika?!”

* * *

 

Zen was sat on his phone, contemplating on as to whether he dared to open the messenger. There hadn’t been a single chatroom notification in a while, and he was feeling… lonely. Lonelier than after the horrific announcement that Rika had died. But… Would anyone even want to come online? Perhaps Jaehee would, but that would depend on whether she was being flooded with work by Jumin or not.

With a sigh, he went and walked over to his apartment’s kitchen, before getting hold of a can of beer from his fridge. That had been what, the sixth can he had drunk just that morning? He was surprised that he wasn’t drunk yet, but what could he do with a body which was as wonderful as his own?

“This is crap… I don’t have anything to do…” He mumbled about five minutes later, placing the empty can on his counter. He had no current roles, meaning that he was now having to make sure that he played things safe with his money. That in turn meant that he had no choice but to keep his motorcycle rides at a minimum. “God… Maybe I should just sleep for a while…”

After that, Zen returned to his sofa, before allowing himself to fall back onto it. “Just a thirty minute nap… I hope nothing else happens to the RFA whilst I sleep…”

* * *

 

“My apologies, Mr Chairman… I do not know where Mr Han is. Before he left though, he mentioned something about V, so maybe he is with him at the moment. He isn’t answering my calls, so I cannot ask him directly…” Jaehee sighed, holding onto a pile of paperwork which she was taking to Jumin’s office for just in case he returned. She had been confronted by his father as she made her way through the building, which frustrated her even more.

“I see. If you do manage to get in contact with Jumin, Ms Kang, I would like you to inform me immediately.”

“Of course, Mr Chairman.” She then gave Jumin’s father a tired look as he walked away, before giving off a loud sigh. All that she had left to do that day was place that paperwork on Jumin’s desk, and then she could take a thirty minute break.

_A well-deserved thirty minute break at that._

She placed the paperwork on the floor once she reached the office door, before reaching into her pocket to unlock the door. It slowly creaked open, before she was met with the ever familiar smell of Elizabeth the 3rd. _Jumin must have had her in the office earlier that day…_

Slowly, she grabbed hold of the paperwork once more, and made her way into the office, relieved that she didn’t have anything specific to do afterwards. The work was quickly placed on the desk, followed by her sighing deeply. But then she heard the door close and be locked behind her, the only light present being from the shaded windows in the room.

Jaehee then turned around, and noticed somebody stood between her and the office door.

“Excuse me… But do you have permission to be in here? Mr Han has only given explicit permission for myself and Mr Chairman to enter the room without permission…” She stated, casting a slight glare at the person in the way.

She received a just as menacing glare in response to what she had said. “Are you RFA member Jaehee Kang, chief assistant of C&R director and fellow RFA member Jumin Han? Acquaintance of RFA member Luciel Choi, also known as Seven Zero Seven?” _Oh, this was just great…_ “I would find it in your best interests to answer my question. I have a taser, and I am _not_ afraid to use it.” The person pulled out the weapon that they had just mentioned from a bag, before rolling their eyes.

“… Yes. I am Jaehee Kang.”

“Good… Now that you’ve confirmed who you are, I might as well introduce myself… I am known as Vanderwood. And I am hereby taking you with me under the suspicion of knowing the whereabouts of renegade agent Seven Zero Seven. If you wish to live… You don’t have a choice.”

* * *

 

Your body felt beyond stiff. You could barely move, and you could feel a dried trail of blood down your arm from when you had been injected with… _something._ On top of that, you were drifting in and out of consciousness, so you had no idea if your kidnapper had done anything more to you… Shivers _would_ have gone down your spine at the thought, but you obviously couldn’t move properly.

Every once in a while, you would hear footsteps outside the room which you were in, and all of your whimpers for help went completely ignored. It was horrible… And you were scared for your life.

After a period of time (you had no idea how long) the door to the room opened, and you could vaguely just see the silhouette of a woman emerge.

“Gosh… You poor thing, you seem to be in so much pain…” She walked over to you, and knelt down. You could just about make out blonde hair and green eyes through the dim light coming from the hallway. “Let me help you sit up…” Her hands secured themselves on the top of your arms, before pulling you up. “Are you hurting?”

Weakly, you nodded, before groaning at the fact that some of her fingers were digging into where your arm was sore. She seemed genuinely concerned for you, so that helped you feel better… somewhat. She _was_ with your kidnapper, after all…

“Eat and drink something… I have something which I need to ask you afterwards, but do take your time, I don’t want you in too much pain.” Her smile was possible to put you at ease, and the gift of a bottle of water and some fruit after a few days of being too… _unconscious_ to eat and drink was more than enough for her to earn something reminiscent of trust. As you did your best to move your arms to take the lid off the water, she did nothing but smile at you.

Afterwards, a good ten minutes later, you had started crying because it felt _so good_ to have been able to feel the ice-cold water slip down your throat, and feel the food hitting your stomach.

“You really needed that, didn’t you?” She sighed, before her fingers trailed the restraints around your wrists. “I am glad that you accepted that gift to you… But now, to my question…” She then stared right into your eyes, and suddenly… You felt _scared._ “I must know… Are you close to Yoosung? I would like to know, because… Well… _I would like to bring my cousin here to keep you company in paradise_.”

* * *

 

Fear coursing through his body, Zen shot up with his eyes wide open. _What the hell had he just seen!?_

“They had better not have been psychic dreams…” He panicked and grabbed hold of his phone, before frantically opening the RFA messenger. _Still nobody online…_ “Shit! Come on, Jaehee, Yoosung, get _online!_ Please… I don’t want either of you to get taken too…”


End file.
